Tarde o temprano iba a pasar
by Iris97
Summary: Phineas Flynn nunca ha tenido problemas. Siempre ha sido un chico inteligente y sin ninguna preocupación.   "Entonces, ¿por qué...?"
1. Enamorado de ella

Antes de empezar con el fic, quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas:

La historia no está situada en un punto concreto de la serie, ya que creo que no alteraría ninguna de las cosas que han pasado. Pero de todas formas podéis situarlo donde queráis, lo dejo a vuestra elección ^^

La mayor parte de la historia está escrita desde el punto de vista__de Phineas. Las siguientes cosas significan:

Normal: Narrador.

_Cursiva:_ Pensamiento de Phineas.

"_Comillas y cursiva": _Recuerdos de Phineas.

¡Y nada más! Ya no os entretengo, ¡espero que os guste! =D

_**Disclaimer: **Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen._

* * *

_Sencillamente, no lo entiendo._

Phineas Flynn nunca ha tenido problemas. Siempre ha sido un chico inteligente y sin ninguna preocupación.

_Entonces, ¿por qué...?_

Una sensación de hormigueo le invade desde aquel momento. Lleva la mano izquierda a su cabeza y se frota la cabellera pelirroja intentando comprender la situación. Las palabras que su hermana le había dicho momentos antes resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez sin darle un segundo de descanso:

"_Tarde o temprano iba a pasar."_

_¿Tarde o temprano? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo ve tan normal? ¡A mí no me lo parece en absoluto!_

"_Tarde o temprano, tarde o temprano..."_

_¡Aaah! ¡No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! En que momento se me ocurrió hablar con Candace..._

El joven se deja caer en el césped y apoya la espalda en el árbol del jardín, como de costumbre. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a recordar la conversación que había tenido con su hermana poco depués de "aquello"...

* * *

**Flashback:**

Phineas caminaba de un lado a otro del jardín con las manos en la espalda. Sus piernas aún temblaban un poco.

Candace hablaba con Stacy por teléfono tumbada en el sofá. Iba a encender la televisión cuando Ferb bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. La adolescente pelirroja se incorporó y asomó la cabeza por encima del sofá.

- Ferb, ¿no váis a hacer nada hoy?

El peliverde volteó a mirar a su hermanastra mayor y se encogió de hombros.

- Que extraño...¿y dónde está Phineas?

Ferb señaló la puerta de cristal que daba al patio. Candace miró a Phineas confundida. Ferb se giró y se perdió por la puerta de la cocina.

- Stacy, te llamo luego.

Candace colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se levantó del sofá y fué hacia el patio trasero.

Phineas se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de su hermana.

- Phineas, ¿te ocurre algo?

- No...que va...

- Oh, venga. Soy tu hermana, tarde o temprano me enteraré.

El pelirrojo lo meditó un momento antes de hablar:

- Es que...antes...he sentido algo...extraño...

- ¿Antes? ¿De qué?

Phineas se acercó a su hermana y le susurró algo al oído. Candace se separó a punto de reír.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Sí! Fué muy extraño, nunca había sentido algo así. ¿Sabes que puede ser?

Candace estalló en risas y su hermano la miró confundido y algo enojado.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

- Aaay, hermanito...Tarde o temprano iba a pasar...

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Phineas, tú estás...

…...

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Phineas suspira.

_Quizás mi hermana tenga razón. Además, tampoco es tan malo. Es más, la verdad es que es algo bastante agradable. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor siempre he sentido esto...al fin y al cabo estoy..._

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una dulce voz que llega desde la puerta de madera que da a la calle.

- Hola, Phineas. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pelirrojo abre los ojos y se encuentra con una chica alta de pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules oscuros. Siempre con su lazo rosa. Phineas sonríe.

_No entiendo por qué me he preocupado tanto. Vuelvo a sentir esa extraña y agradable sensación. Porque..._

_...estoy enamorado._

Enamorado de ella, enamorado de Isabella.

_Como tarde o temprano iba a ser._

* * *

¡Se acabó! Esta historia me llegó a la cabeza esta tarde así que decidí escribirla. Gracias por leer. Dejen review pliis! Saludos! ^^


	2. Nota del autor

Hola a todos! Quería decir una cosa, pero antes:

**PhineasyFerb-PXI-FXV**: Todos lo sabíamos! ^^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia.

**Taniushka: **Me alegro de que te guste =D Respecto a lo de seguirla, ahora hablaré de eso ^^

**Napo-1: **¿Tu crees? Me alegro! ^^

**DinkyLinkyGirl: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo, si no ha pasado PASARA! ^^

**MissyMeghan3: **I'm so glad you enjoyed it, thank you very much for having bothered to translate it just to read it, I will say now I'll also in English so you do not have to translate it ^ ^

**Ez116: **Me alegro de que te gustara ^^

Y como no, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro review! Significa mucho para mi ^^

Queria deciros que como he visto algun comentario diciendo que la siguiera, he estado pensando en continuarla. Si os gustaría que lo hiciera hacedmelo saber por mensaje privado o un review y lo haré encantada. Muchas gracias a todos de verdad! Saludos! =D

And of course, thank you very much everybody for your review! It means a lot to me ^^

I meant that as I've seen some comments saying that follow, I have been thinking of continuing it. If you wish you would let me know by private message or I will review and delighted. Thank you very much at all really! Greetings! = D

_**Marta97.**_


	3. Azul celeste

Y como prometí, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado un review. =D

Normal: Narrador.

_Cursiva: _Pensamiento de Phineas.

"_Comillas y cursiva":_ Recuerdo.

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece.

* * *

- ¿Phineas?

El pelirrojo sacude la cabeza intentando salir de sus pensamientos. Mira a Isabella y sonríe.

- Hola, I-Isabella.

_¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tartamudeo? No puede ser que a partir de ahora no sea capaz ni de mirar a la cara a Isabella sin balbucear._

La joven frunce el ceño. Phineas suelta una risita nerviosa intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Mm? No, que va...

- ...¿Y qué vais a hacer hoy?

- Pues...

Antes de que Phineas conteste Ferb aparece por la puerta de cristal con un zumo de naranja. Saluda a Isabella con la mano y se sienta junto a su hermanastro en el árbol.

- La verdad es que hoy no teníamos pensado hacer nada, ¿verdad, Ferb?

Phineas mira al peliverde. Éste asiente con la cabeza y da un trago de su zumo.

- Oh, vaya. Pues ya que no tenéis que hacer nada, estaba pensando que podríais veniros con las exploradoras y yo a el Parque de Atracciones Abandonado. Lo han reabierto.

_¿Nos está invitando al parque de atracciones? ¡Eso es que le gusto...! ...Oh, venga, Phineas. Es como si tú la invitas a merendar._

_- _¿Y bien? ¿Venís?

Ferb se levanta y levanta un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Phineas se levanta también.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Bien! Quedamos en mi casa a las cinco, ¿vale? ¡Adiós, chicos!

- ¡Adiós, Isabella!

Phineas se queda embobado mirando como Isabella sale del jardín y corre hacia su casa. Ferb le mira y empieza a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes, Ferb...?

El joven de pelo verde señala al salón de su casa, donde Candace sigue hablando con Stacy.

- ¿Qué pasa con Candace?

Ferb suelta una risita.

- Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, hermano.

Phineas abre los ojos de par en par y entreabre la boca.

_No me lo puedo creer, ¡Candace se lo ha dicho!_

Ferb se echa a reír.

- ¡No te rías!

Phineas se mete rápidamente en casa dejando a Ferb riendo solo en el jardín. Mira el reloj del salón.

_Las dos y media...Esto va a ser eterno._

* * *

Isabella está sentada en su cama peinándose el pelo. Hacía mucho que no salía con Phineas.

Deja el peine en el tocador y se coloca su habitual lazo en el pelo, sólo que esta vez era azul. Hoy había decidido cambiar de estilo. Lleva un vestido azul celeste de tirantes y un poco más alto de las rodillas. Una vez lista mira el reloj. Las cuatro y media. Todavía le queda tiempo. Baja las escaleras y se asoma a la ventana. Para su sorpresa Phineas está en su jardín ya preparado.

Se despide de su madre y sale. Se acerca sigilosamente al jardín de los Flynn-Fletcher y se asoma por la pequeña puerta.

- ¿Phineas?

El chico levanta la cabeza sobresaltado. Al verla sus ojos se abren de par en par.

- I-I-Isabella...estás...m-muy...tú...yo...

_¡Maldita sea! ¡No consigo articular palabra!_

Isabella se ruboriza y sonríe victoriosa al ver que ha conseguido que Phineas se sorprenda.

- Gracias, tú también.

Entonces la joven se fija en él. Hoy va distinto. Sus pantalones cortos siguen siendo los mismos,pero su camiseta es distinta. Es azul celeste.

Entonces Phineas se da cuenta. Van iguales. Bueno, del mismo color. Como si fueran una...

_...pareja..._

Los dos se sonrojan.

Ferb aparece por la puerta con su ropa habitual. Les mira a los dos confundido y levanta un poco las manos en señal de: ¿que pasa?

- Nada, Ferb, nada...

El peliverde se encoge de hombros y se dirige a la puerta. Al ver que nadie le sigue voltea y les hace una señal con el brazo para que vayan. Isabella y Phineas se miran.

- Vamos, Phineas.

Ferb sale del jardín seguido de Isabella. Phineas les sigue.

¿_El extraño hormigueo que siento en el estómago también es parte del...enamoramiento?_

Phineas sacude la cabeza y acelera un poco el paso hasta llegar junto a ellos. Isabella les mira.

- Oye, ¿y Perry?

* * *

Se termino el segundo capítulo! Lo sé, un poco corto, pero el próximo será mas largo. XD En el siguiente capítulo ya podremos ver a Perry en acción! Os recomiendo que cada vez que salga una escena de él os pongáis su canción, mola más. Jajaja! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review si les ha gustado (y si no también, así me ayudáis a mejorar) Saludos! ^^


	4. Luz

¡Capítulo tres listo! Me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis dejando reviews, me ayudáis mucho a seguir ^^

Normal: Narrador.

_Cursiva: _Pensamiento de Phineas.

"_Comillas y cursiva": _Recuerdo.

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Perry se colocaba su sombrero de agente secreto.

- Buenos días, agente P. Doofenshmirtz ha estado tramando algo últimamente. Tu misión es averiguar que se trae entre manos. Buena suerte.

Perry salta de la silla y sube por el ascensor de nuevo hasta el jardín de sus dueños. Mira hacia los lados asegurándose de que no hay nadie y sale corriendo.

* * *

_¡Vaya, es impresionante!_

Phineas mira sorprendido el Parque de Atracciones Abandonado. Estaba completamente reconstruido. Isabella les mira.

- Chicos, acabo de hablar con las exploradoras, no pueden venir.

- Oh, vaya. Es una pena.

_¡Genial! Así Isabella y yo estaremos...más o menos solos._

Phineas mira a Ferb de reojo y suspira.

- ¿Pasa algo Phineas?

- No...nada. ¡Vayamos a la montaña rusa!

Los tres salen corriendo hacia las atracciones.

* * *

"_Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S.L..." _(N/A: Lo siento, tenía que ponerlo xDD)

Perry entra sigilosamente. La habitación está a oscuras. El ornitorrinco se acerca a la pared y va palpando hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Nada más encenderla una red le atrapa. Heinz Doofenshmirtz aparece detrás del sofá.

- ¡Perry, el ornitorrinco! Qué desagradable sorpresa. ¿Estás cómodo ahí, no? Bien, porque voy a contarte una historia.

Doofenshmirtz se aclara la garganta.

- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía 10 años. Mi hermano y yo competíamos en el colegio para ver quién era el más popular. Los dos nos presentamos a delegado de clase. Y yo perdí. Pero eso va a cambiar con...

Heinz pulsa un botón y un extraño aparato gigante sale del suelo.

- ….¡el rayo tiemponeitor!

Perry le mira confundido.

- Lo sé, tengo que perfeccionar el nombre. Bueno, el caso es que con esta máquina volveré al pasado y haré que mi yo de allí gane las elecciones a delegado, ¡entonces mi hermano perderá y no llegará a ser presidente de la ciudad de los tres estados!

Doofenshmirtz suelta una malvada risa y se acerca a el rayo.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella salen de la montaña rusa riendo.

- ¡Esa montaña es genial!

- ¡Sí! Oye, chicos...- Isabella mira hacia arriba.-¿montamos en la noria?

_La noria...la mejor atracción para los enamorados..._

Phineas mira a Ferb. En seguida lo entiende y busca una escusa.

- Id vosotros, yo me mareo mucho en la noria.

Isabella mira a Ferb.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, como quieras.

Phineas le sonríe a su hermano.

_¡Genial!. Gracias, Ferb._

El peliverde se dirige a uno de los puestos de chucherías. Phineas mira a Isabella.

- ¿Vamos?

La joven sonríe y los dos echan a andar hacia la atracción. No hay mucha cola, así que no tienen que esperar. La noria para. Se montan en uno de los vagones azules. Isabella salta emocionada.

- ¡Nunca había echo esto!

El pelirrojo la mira sorprendido.

- ¿Nunca habías montado en una noria?

- Sí, pero nunca había montado con un...chico...

Phineas siente como sus mejillas arden. Isabella se acomoda junto a Phineas y la noria empieza a moverse. Cuando ya están arriba del todo, Phineas mira por el cristal.

- Es precioso...

El chico pega un respingo al oír la voz de Isabella cerca de su oído.

- S-sí, lo es...

La joven suelta una risita y disimuladamente va entrelazando sus dedos con los de Phineas, Éste lo nota y se sonroja aún más.

- A-aah...

- ¿Pasa algo?

El pelirrojo reúne todas sus fuerzas para actuar normal.

- No, nada, es que hace frío aquí.

- Oh...

Isabella aparta su mano de la de Phineas y agacha la cabeza. Se mueve hacia el otro lado del asiento y mira por la otra ventana.

_Creo que he metido la pata. Seré idiota..._

Phineas mira a Isabella.

_Se acabó hacer el idiota. Toca actuar._

Phineas se va acercando sigilosamente a ella arrastrándose por el asiento. Isabella casi se cae al notar la mano de Phineas entrelazada con la suya. Aparta la vista de la ventana y le mira.

- ¿Por qué te alejas?

- E-eeh...

- Tengo frío, acércate un poco más.

Isabella no puede evitar abrir la boca al oír lo que Phineas está diciendo. Pero la idea le encanta. Así que se aparta de la ventana y se acurruca junto a él.

_No sé por qué no he dicho eso antes..._

* * *

Doofenshmirtz está a punto de bajar la palanca cuando Perry le golpea con su cola.

- ¡Perry, el ornitorrinco! ¿Cómo has...?

Perry señala un enorme agujero en la red.

- No debí haberla comprado en aquella tienda...

Los dos comienzan a pelear. En uno de los golpes Doofenshmirtz se echa para atrás y acciona la palanca del rayo tiemponeitor.

- Oh, oh...

* * *

- Phineas.

- ¿Sí?

- Tú...¿me quieres?

Él no se esperaba esa pregunta. Sus manos empiezan a temblar y sus mejillas arden mucho mas que antes.

- Yo...

Iba a contestar cuando una luz blanca aparece en el cielo.

_¿Pero...qué es...?_

Isabella se asoma a la ventana rápidamente.

- ¡Phineas! ¡¿Qué es eso?

La luz proviene de un edificio. Cada vez se hace más grande e intensa.

- ¡Cuidado!

Phineas agarra a Isabella y la tira con él al suelo del vagón de la noria. La abraza por detrás intentando protegerla de aquella misteriosa luz. Pero al segundo ésta se expande hasta ocupar todo.

Él intenta hablar, pero no puede. No puede hacer nada. No siente nada.

_¿Qué esta...pasando...? Isabella..._

Y entonces todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Capítulo tres terminado. ^^

¿Qué será esa misteriosa luz? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Phineas e Isabella? ¿Y Ferb? Qué intriga! XD Ésta vez me ha quedado muy largo comparado con el otro! Gracias por leer, dejen review porfaa! Saludoos! =D


	5. Domingo pasado

Hola a todos! Lo primero, como siempre es deciros a todos que muchímas gracias por leer y seguir mi historia y por dejar reviews! Muchisimas gracias! ^^ En este capítulo averiguaremos que ha sido de Phineas e Isabella. Disfrutad! =D

"_Comillas y cursiva":_ (Será la conversación de los Phineas e Isabella del pasado.)

Normal: Narrador.

_Comillas:_ Pensamiento de Phineas.

**Disclaimer: **Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece.

* * *

_Que...¿que ha...?_

Phineas abre los ojos lentamente.

_¿Dónde...?_

Se incorpora. Un grito ahogado se escapa de su garganta al descubrir que no está en el vagón de la noria que había visto antes de desmayarse. Está sentado en mitad de la carretera, junto a la casa de...

_¡Isabella!_

El pelirojo mira su derecha buscándola, y la encuentra. A pocos metros de él Isabella está tirada en la acera. Phineas se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia ella. Se arrodilla y la sacude.

- Isabella! ¡Despierta! ¡Isabella!

La joven suelta un gemido y se frota los ojos antes de abrirlos.

- ¿Phineas...?

- ¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien?

Isabella se incorpora lentamente y se rasca la cabeza.

- Sí...pero, ¿dónde estamos? Creía que íbamos en la noria...

Phineas se levanta y le tiende la mano a Isabella para ayudarla.

- Exacto. Apareció esa luz y..

Los dos se miran y gritan al unísono:

- ¡La luz!

Isabella mira a su alrededor. Todo parece muy tranquilo para ser domingo.

- Pero, ¿qué sería?

- No lo sé...

Phineas avanza hasta llegar en frente de la casa de Isabella. La examina con la mirada hasta que descubre algo.

- Isabella, ¿tu madre tiró una planta, verdad?

Isabella se da la vuelta y va junto a Phineas.

- Sí, hace una sema...

Su voz se quiebra al ver la planta que su madre había tirado hacía una semana en la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Creo que ya sé lo que era ese rayo.

Isabella mira a Phineas.

- ¿No creerás que es...?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

- Una máquina del tiempo.

En ese momento la puerta se abre. Vivian García-Shapiro sale de la casa con el bolso y las llaves del coche.

- Isabella, ¿que haces aquí? Hace un momento ibas a casa de Phineas y Ferb. ¿Y qué haces con ese vestido? Pensaba que estabas ahorrando para comprarlo.

Los dos se miran confundidos y algo asustados.

- Mamá, ¿qué día es hoy...?

- Hoy es lunes, cielo.

Isabella se tapa la boca con la mano.

- Bueno, tengo que irme, chicos. Voy a tirar esto.

Vivian coge la maceta con la planta seca y la lleva hasta el coche.

Phineas agarra la mano de Isabella.

- Vamos al jardín de mi casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Se supone que nosotros estamos allí.

Los dos corren hasta llegar a la puerta del jardín. Como siempre, está un poco abierta. Phineas se acerca junto a Isabella y lentamente se asoman.

_Es...es...somos..._

Los dos abren los ojos de par en par. Frente a ellos están...ellos. Haciendo lo mismo que el lunes pasado. Phineas y Ferb buscaban los planos de una máquina para la memoria. Isabella llegó y se unió a ellos, pero al final no los encontraron. Así que decidieron hacer otra cosa.

- Es...es increíble.

- Es lo mismo que pasó el lunes.

Isabella da un paso atrás y tropieza con algo.

- ¿Qué es...?

Mira hacia abajo. Hay una especie de botella en forma de cilindro con un papel dentro junto a sus pies. Se agacha y lo recoge.

- Phineas, ¿esto no es el plano de la máquina de la memoria que buscábamos aquel día...bueno, hoy?

El chico lo mira detenidamente. Sí, son esos.

- Seguramente rodaron cuando Ferb los sacó todos de la bolsa donde los guardamos.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

Phineas lo piensa unos instantes y mira hacia el jardín de nuevo. Todavía lo estaban buscando.

- Podemos devolverlos sin que se...nos demos cuenta. No creo que pase nada.

Isabella le da los planos. Phineas aprovecha la oportunidad cuando están dados la vuelta y los lanza hacia el jardín. Rápidamente se esconden detrás de la valla.

_- "¡Phineas!"_

_- "¿Qué pasa, Isabella?"_

_- "¿Estos son los planos?"_

_- "¡Sí! Vaya, que suerte hemos tenido. Ferb, ¡ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!"_

Isabella y Phineas gatean por el suelo hasta haberse alejado de la casa lo suficiente como para poder levantarse sin que sus "yos" del pasado les vean.

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, en este tiempo aún no estaba enamorado de Isabella, o al menos no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía._

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Isabella saca a Phineas de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? No sé...podríamos buscar una forma de volver al...

Antes de que Phineas pueda terminar aparece una luz en el cielo. Igual que la última vez.

- ¡Phineas, es la luz de la máquina!

- Es imposible. Si estamos en el pasado la máquina no ha sido creada todavía. A no ser que...

- ¿Qué?

Antes de que pueda contestar, la luz se expande. Phineas pasa su brazo por la cintura de Isabella y la atrae hacia él. Ella se sonroja.

- ¿P-Phineas?

- Si vamos a ir al pasado otra vez será mejor que nos aseguremos de que vayamos juntos.

Y antes de que la luz los trague por completo puede ver como Isabella asiente aún algo ruborizada.

_Está tan guapa cuando se sonroja...¡como no he podido darme cuenta antes de esto!_

Phineas vuelve a sentir el mismo mareo que tubo en la noria. Todo se nubla.

_¿Tendremos que estar vagando por el pasado...para siempre...?_

Los dos caen al suelo, y todo se vuelve negro otra vez.

* * *

Terminado! ^^ ¿Por qué habrá aparecido la luz de nuevo? ¿Se quedarán Isabella y Phineas atrapados en el tiempo para siempre o conseguirán arreglarlo? ¿Y qué ha sido de Ferb?

Sé que este capítulo no ha sido muy emocionante, pero os advierto: en el próximo pasará lo que todos queremos que pase...¿sabéis el que? Ya lo descubriréis xD

Gracias a todos por leer y dejen review porfa! Saludos a todos! =D


	6. La AEM

Isabella abre los ojos y se incorpora rápidamente. Reconoce Danville perfectamente, aunque está algo cambiado. Gatea hasta Phineas.

- Phineas, Phineas, despierta.

El pelirrojo abre los ojos.

- Isabella...¿esto es un sueño?

La chica se sonroja.

- No, apareció la luz de nuevo, ¿recuerdas?

Phineas se incorpora de golpe.

- ¡Es verdad! Esto es...Danville, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero está algo cambiado. ¿En qué año crees que estaremos?

- No estoy seguro...pero Danville siempre ha sido igual, así que imagino que estaremos en el...futuro.

Los dos se levantan. Todo está desierto. Solo se oye el el sonido del viento.

- Vaya...Phineas, esto está desierto.

El joven avanza unos pasos y ve algo. Frente a una casa hay un hombre de unos treinta años. Está inmóvil.

- Isabella, mira. Allí hay un hombre, podemos preguntarle en que año estamos.

- ¡Buena idea! Eres un genio Phineas.

Phineas se sonroja.

- N-no es para tanto...jeje...

_Seguro que me he puesto rojo, ¡se va a reír de mí! Que vergüenza..._

- ¿Phineas? ¿Estás bien?

- Eh...sí, sí. Vamos.

Los dos se acercan hacia el hombre. Phineas se aclara la garganta.

- Disculpe, señor...

El hombre no contesta, es como si ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que están allí. Mira al frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par y casi ni pestañea.

- Soy el sujeto XB563.

Isabella frunce el ceño.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ha dicho un sujeto?

- Parece una especie de robot.

De repente oyen unos pasos corriendo hacia allí. Se giran para ver quién se acerca. Es una chica de pelo marrón y vestida de negro. A Phineas le resulta curiosamente familiar. Se dirige hacia ellos.

- ¿¡Phineas, Isabella! ¡Estáis bien! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Yo vi como os cogían!

Los dos se miran.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Y cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz les mira algo confundida.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No me recordáis?

Phineas da un paso hacia delante.

- Verás, es que...no somos exactamente de aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que...Isabella y yo venimos del...pasado.

* * *

Vanessa bebe de su vaso de agua.

- ¿Así que una máquina del tiempo?

- Sí, Phineas y yo estábamos en la noria cuando una luz cubrió todo Danville.

- Creo que sé de lo que estáis hablando.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, recuerdo como mi padre la construía. Pero no llegó a usarla.

Phineas se levanta de la silla.

- Pues por lo que parece en nuestro tiempo sí. Esto es muy raro.

Isabella mira a Vanessa.

- Y, ¿qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

- Veréis, vosotros construisteis una máquina que podía manipular la memoria, entre otras cosas borrarla. Un científico la descubrió y...ahí empozó todo.

- ¿Todo?

- La AEM.

Phineas e Isabella fruncen el ceño.

- La Asociación del Estudio de la Memoria. Son unos científicos chiflados que a partir de vuestro invento crearon un rayo láser capaz de borrar la memoria. Pretenden borrarle la memoria a todo Danville y estudiarla.

Isabella se lleva la mano a la boca.

- ¡Pero eso es horrible!

- Y todo eso pasó por...¿nuestro invento?

- Exacto.

Isabella y Phineas se miran.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- La primera vez, la máquina del tiempo nos llevó al pasado, el día en el que se supone que creamos el invento. Pues...se puede decir que Isabella y yo hemos "creado" este tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- Aquel día, Ferb y yo perdimos los planos, y al final decidimos hacer otra cosa. Así que esto no pasó nunca. Pero, cuando viajamos al pasado, Isabella y yo encontramos los planos en el suelo. Pensé que no pasaría nada por devolverlos. ¡No me imaginé que fuera a pasar esto!

- ¿Qué no te lo imaginabas? ¡Cualquier cosa que hagas en el pasado puede hacer que el futuro cambie!

Phineas agacha la cabeza. Isabella va hacia él y coloca una mano en su hombro.

- Tranquilo. Seguro que podremos hacer algo.

Vanessa se levanta de la mesa.

- No podemos salir de tu casa, Phineas. Es demasiado arriesgado. Nos quedaremos aquí con los demás.

- ¿Los demás?

- Candace, Jeremy, Ferb, Buford, Barjeet y Perry.

- ¿Y nuestros otros "yos"?

- Los de la AEM les borraron la memoria. Por eso me extrañó bastante veros.

La chica gótica se dirige hacia el salón dejando a Phineas e Isabella solos. El pelirrojo mira a la joven.

- Creo que hemos metido la pata...

* * *

Se acabó! Sé que dije que en este capitulo pasaría algo especial, pero si lo ponía sería demasiado largo, pero en el próximo saldrá seguro! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que ahora mismo estoy haciendo otra historia. Dejad reviews plis! Gracias por leer, Saludos! ^^


End file.
